


O is for Olfactory

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A list of scent-free products will be provided through the Quartermaster's department.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is for Olfactory

**Author's Note:**

> For 2016 Epistolary Alphabet Soup

TO:  | All SGC Personnel  
---|---  
FROM:  | General George Hammond  
RE:  | Personal Hygiene Products  
  
 

It has come to my attention the need to mandate that all personal hygiene products used by SGC personnel be odor-free, effective immediately. This is a mandate for all personnel who will be traveling off-world, but also for Earth-based staff, to eliminate transfer of scents between staff or on to equipment used off-world.

In addition, this includes prohibiting the use of perfumes, colognes and other scented personal products.

A list of scent-free products will be provided through the Quartermaster's department.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Well, a little late, but a good idea," Daniel Jackson pointed to the email message on his laptop.

"For crying out loud, Daniel," Jack O'Neill replied, rolling his eyes. "Of everyone who goes through the Gate, I would have thought _you_ would be the one person who would have thought of this sort of thing first."

Daniel flushed. "I know, I know," he groaned. "But it's really the first time it's come up. I guess I was so focused on verbal languages -- and the strange energy reading from the MALP -- that I got sloppy."

Jack huffed from the semi-comfortable chair next to Daniel's infirmary bed. "How long you going to be here?"

"Lam said she'd probably be able to let me go tomorrow morning, once I get through some basic PT," Daniel admitted. All of SG1 were reasonably good on crutches, having spent at least some time laid up with twisted ankles or broken bones. But Lam always made them go through a check before she'd let them out of the infirmary. Jack knew they had to set a semi-decent example of doing what the docs asked, especially in front of any newbies. "But we'll be on down time for about a month while my busted ankle heals up."

Jack waved off Daniel's look of worry. "Carter has some doohickey from that world that she's going to spend some time with," Jack admitted. "And Teal'c will be spending time with the new recruits, doing some... training." He gave a grin. Then frowned. "Damn. Now I have to do all that paperwork Hammond wants."

Daniel gave a small shrug of compassion. "Make sure Teal'c doesn't break anyone," Daniel grinned.

"Hammond's already had that talk with him," Jack replied. "But, well, you know how it is."

"There always is the unexpected," Daniel admitted with a wry grin.

"And who would have thought that _Aqua Velva_ would be a declaration of hostilities?" Jack asked.

"Or that the natives of that planet have a better sense of smell than a blood-hound?" Daniel answered.

Jack nodded at the laptop. "Find that list from the Quartermaster," Jack directed. "I suspect I need to do some shopping."


End file.
